Ashiteruyo
by Ibuki-chan
Summary: Lisanna acaba de voltar e alguns conflitos de sentimentos acontecem.
1. Festa do pijama

É minha primeira fan fic então por favor sejam compreensivos , me desculpe pelos erros de portugues e eu irei fazer a fanfic em 2 ou 3 capitulos , espero que gostem .

* * *

Magnolia x777

Lisanna acabou de retornar de Edoras , todos comemoram felizes com a volta da tão amada irmã da Mira , mesmo não a conhecendo tentei fazer amizade , ja que se ela é um membro da guilda ela tambem é minha companheira. Decidimos fazer uma festa do pijama no dia seguinte como uma segunda festa de boas vindas .

Foram convidadas eu (Lucy), Levy , Erza , Cana , Lisanna e Mirajane.

**x - Dormitório Feminino Fairy Hills - x**

-Mira-nee vamos nos atrasar.

-Uma instante Lisanna estou terminando de me arrumar.

**_TOCTOCTOC_**

-Lisanna veja quem é , ja estou terminando.

-Haii ... Oh! Erza, entre por favor.

-Não se preocupe , só vim ver se vocês não querem ir comigo e com as meninas , decidimos ir todas juntas pra casa da Lucy.

-Ah sim , queremos sim , um instante ... Mira-nee vamos com as meninas tudo bem ?

-Hai Hai - disse Mirajane se aproximando da irmã - ja estou pronta.

******x - Casa da Lucy - x**

(algum tempo depois)

-Bem-vindas meninas , o apartamento é pequeno mais por favor fiquem a vontade.

-Arigatô - responderam juntas

Enquanto todas se arrumavam , eu decidi ir preparar um chá pra todas , após alguns minutos voltei com o mesmo pronto e ofereci a todas.

-Sabe Lucy - Disse Lisanna -Eu estava um pouco insegura em relação a você.

-Em relação a mim ?- respondi confusa - Porque?

-Sabe , em Edoras - ela evitava contato visual - Lucy e Natsu ,eram apaixonados um pelo outro - corei um pouco com a afirmação - Embora não admitissem , eles se amavam (amam) , e sabe eu amo muito o Natsu desde muito pequena então eu tinha um pouco de ciumes mesmo sabendo que não era o mesmo Natsu - ela me encarou muito envergonhada , eu já não tinha palavras pra ela - mais a Terra é o completo oposto de Edoras certo ? Então nem você nem o Natsu são apaixonados - ela deu um grande sorriso aliviada .

Eu congelei no momento não sabia o que dizer mais tinha que a confortar , ela estava com cara de que se eu falasse algo como eu gosto dele ela fosse desmoronar bem a minha frente , e eu me sentiria muito mal com isso.

-M-Mais é claro que é impossível nós nos amarmos - sorri cínica , acho que apenas a Mirajane percebeu - Hum... que tal se nós jogarmos um jogo ?

-Que tipo de jogo ? - Perguntou Erza aparentemente interessada

-Hum... que tal fazermos uma guerra de travesseiros ?

Todas pareciam felizes , isso me deixou muito feliz , todas se divertiam com a guerra de travesseiros quando uma sombra invadiu o quarto pela janela.

-Lucee , viemos buscar comida mais uma vez - Disse Natsu com a maior cara de pau.

-Natsu - disse furiosa - O que você acha que está fazendo aqui ? E eu ja disse mil vezes NÃO ENTRE PELA JANELA - dei enfase na ultima frase

-Ah! - Disse Natsu em um tom desanimado - Achei que eu e o Happy poderíamos dormir aqui mais uma vez mais acho que não vai dar - terminou a frase olhando as meninas - Vamos Happy.

-Aye.

Logo ambos saíram pela janela.

-O que foi isso Lucy-chan ? - perguntou Levy levemente corada.

-Não o leve a sério ! - Respondi indiferente

-Bom acho que eu irei ir dormir , já está tarde - Lisanna afirmou em um tom de desanimo.

-Então acho que é melhor fazermos o mesmo - Disse Mirajane com um pequeno e simpático sorriso no rosto.

Todas se ajeitaram em seus sacos de dormir e logo a maioria já estava dormindo , eu ainda estava sem sono então acabei não conseguindo dormir ao mesmo tempo. Vinte minutos depois alguém levantou , assim que um pequeno fecho de luz passava por entre as cortinas e iluminou a silhueta da maga eu reparei que era Lisanna , ela ia em direção a cozinha , mesmo após um tempo em ter ido pra lá não vi a luz se acender , então fui a trás da maga, observei da porta a situação , havia uma pequena sombra de costas , logo pelo silencio do local ouvi pequenos soluços , me senti culpada , já que tudo foi ocasionado pelo o que o Natsu disse pra mim , eu não sabia o que fazer . Decidi voltar pro quarto , minutos depois ela voltou e aparentemente adormeceu , logo eu fiz o mesmo.

A manhã chega e passa depressa , então chega a hora de elas voltarem para o dormitório.

-Tchau meninas vão com cuidado, nos vemos mais tarde na guilda. - ainda estava preocupada com a Lisanna mais não podia fazer nada.

Assim me despedi de todas enquanto iam para a Fairy Hills .Tranquei a porta e fui para o meu quarto.

-Elas demoraram ja estava ficando tedioso - Disse Natsu entrando com o pequeno Exceed pela janela.

-O que acham que estão fazendo ? Vocês já causaram-me problemas de mais saiam agora - disse em um tom muito irritada.

-O que deu em você ? queríamos pegar comida.

-Já falei pra comprarem a própria comida agora saiam daqui imediatamente.

-A Lucy , hoje eu o Happy e a Lisanna iremos pescar , você quer ir junto ? - Meu coração doeu por ouvir aquele nome.

-Sinto muito estou ocupada , e ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas para a missão de amanhã.

-Luce está estranha hoje .

-Aye , Lucy estranha

Ambos sairam pela janela e eu quase desabei em mim mesma , eu tinha os tratado friamente , mesmo que eu esteja me sentindo culpada pela Lisanna eu ainda tenho os meus próprios sentimentos pelo Natsu ... Não sabia o que fazer mais. Decidi ir pra guilda .

******x - Fairy Tail - x**

(alguns minutos depois)

-Natsu-nii - disse Lisanna já abraçando o braço de Natsu -Vamos pescar um monte de peixes como antigamente - disse ela com um sorriso grande sobre o rosto.

-Hai Hai , mais não me agarre - disse corado.

Que coisa meiga para se ver quando se abre a porta da guilda. Eu ignorei ambos que estavam vindo na minha direção (a direção da saída) e fui em direção a Mirajane .

-Por que você não é mais sincera ? - eu a olhei enquanto falava e colocava uma bebida pra mim sobre o balcão.

-Sincera ? sobre o que ?

-Sobre a Lisanna e o Natsu -corei levemente - Você está com ciumes não ?

-Ah Mira! - Bufei - Eu não sei o que fazer , eles já se amam desde pequenos não é ? também eles falavam que iriam se casar quando pequenos não ?-falei em um tom deprimido

-Isso já faz alguns anos e mesmo você sabendo os sentimentos da Lisanna você ainda não sabe o do Natsu , então dê o melhor de si - afirmou com um grande sorriso sobre o rosto.

Pensei um pouco.

-Ok irei me esforçar , só passei aqui pra dar uma olhadinha , estou voltando pra casa , tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar em casa e não acho que eu vá terminar tão cedo, então ja vou indo Mira , obrigada por tudo.

-Ok , ganbatte! (boa sorte) - Disse ela acenando pra mim enquanto eu saía da guilda.

******x - Fairy Tail - x**

(2 horas depois )

-Mira você viu a Lucy ? preciso falar com ela - disse Gray

-Ela foi pra casa a algum tempo , ela falou que tinha muitas coisas pra fazer em casa.

-Em casa ? estranho acabei de voltar de lá e ela não atendeu a porta.

-Vamos a casa da Lucy preciso resolver algumas coisas sobre a missão de amanhã aproveito e te acompanho - Disse Erza

-Ok , vamos então - Respondeu Gray

******x - Casa da Lucy - x**

(alguns minutos depois )

-Estranho ela deixou a porta aberta , ela é sempre tão cuidadosa quanto a isso - indagou Erza

-Vamos entrar e ver se a encontramos lá dentro- disse Gray confuso - Lucyyy estamos entrando.

Assim que pisaram sobre o quarto da maga ambos congelaram arregalaram seus olhos. O quarto estava revirado e cheio de sangue.

-O que diabos é isso - Gray disse em tom alto

-Rápido , procure algo que nos dê alguma pista do que aconteceu aqui.

Eles procuravam em todos os lugares revirados , logo viram um papel ensanguentado sobre a escrivaninha da loira , o pegaram e o abriram.

"Sua amiga é uma gracinha , foi difícil de pega-lá , mais estamos com ela. Se a querem de volta darei a vocês por ¥100.000,00 , amanhã as 17h na Rua xXx , nº 123 , e venham em no máximo 3 pessoas! "

* * *

Bom minna , essa é a primeira parte , logo postarei a segunda , eu realmente espero que vocês gostem , e se possível deixem uma Review me falando o que acharam , criticas são bem-vindas.


	2. Saudade

Eles procuravam em todos os lugares revirados , logo viram um papel ensanguentado sobre a escrivaninha da loira , o pegaram e o abriram.

"Sua amiga é uma gracinha , foi difícil de pega-lá , mais estamos com ela. Se a querem de volta darei a vocês por ¥100.000,00**¹** , amanhã as 17h na Rua xXx , nº 123 , e venham em no máximo 3 pessoas! "

-¥100.000,00 ? eles estão loucos ? é o preço de uma missão de 2 dias - Disse Gray com a mão sobre a cabeça

-O dinheiro não é o problema agora , arranje um jeito de se comunicar com o Natsu , vá atras dele - indagou Erza já nervosa.

Assim Gray foi rapidamente a procura de Natsu que provavelmente estaria no lago que fica dentro da floresta perto da Fairy Tail.

**x - Lago dentro da Floresta - x**

-Hoje não há muitos peixes não é ? - Natsu falou um pouco desanimado

-Aye , os peixes estão fugindo - Disse Happy também desanimado

-Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho e já voltaremos para a guilda - Lisanna sorria -Natsu ... você se lembra de quando falávamos que iriamos nos casar ?

Natsu corou.

-Aquilo era uma brincadeira de criança , não é como se influenciasse o nosso futuro.

-Mais sabe Natsu , mesmo que diga isso , e o tempo tenha passado mesmo quando eu ainda estava em Edoras eu nunca esqueci o sentimento que eu sentia por você , Natsu eu te -Lisanna foi cortada na mesma hora

-Natsu - gritou Gray desesperado e com a respiração acelerada

-O que Diabos você faz aqui ? - Disse Natsu encarando-o

-Lucy ... a Lucy foi sequestrada - Gray dizia desesperado

Natsu congelou , seu coração parou por um pequeno segundo e voltou batendo a mil , ele entrou em desespero ,sua melhor amiga ... era impossível mesmo que Lucy não fosse tão forte quanto ela ou Erza ela ainda era forte , Natsu se levantou da borda do pequeno lago estava pronto pra correr pra casa da amiga , aquilo só podia ser alguma brincadeira , quando alguém o puxou pelo braço.

-Natsu , e a nossa pescaria ? - olha Lisanna o encarando

-Como você pode pensar nisso com a Lucy nessa situação ? - Natsu a encarava para ela o soltar logo

-Ela deve ter feito isso pra te tirar de mim , ela deve ter pagado alguém pra sequestra-lá só pra você ir atrás dela - dizia Lisanna já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

-O que deu em você Lisanna ? está louca ? a Lucy nunca faria isso e por que ela me tiraria de você se eu não estou com você ? - Lisanna estava em choque com as palavras do amigo , o soltou

-Vamos indo Gray, me conte os detalhes no caminho

Assim a sombra dos dois magos iam desaparecendo por entre as arvores , Lisanna se sentia desesperada , lagrimas escapavam sem parar , ela se sentia só , via os peixes começarem a subir para a superfície do pequeno lago e saltar.

-Olhe Natsu se você ainda estivesse aqui nós poderíamos pegar muitos peixes - falou agarrando as próprias pernas e chorando com a cabeça por entre elas.

-Não seja mesquinha Lisanna - disse Mirajane saindo de por entre as arvores e indo em direção a irmã - não fique assim , se fosse ao contrario Natsu faria o mesmo, ele não quer perder ninguém importante pra ele , e sabe se você fosse sequestrada a Lucy com certeza iria ajudar no resgate - falou Mirajane enquanto tocava a cabeça da irmã

-Mira-nee - falou entre soluços - você me acha muito egoísta ?

-Uhuum , mais você ainda pode consertar o que fez , depois vá pedir desculpas pro Natsu e principalmente pra Lucy .

-Ok Mira-nee

Lisanna se sentia triste , e até mesmo desejava estar no lugar de Lucy , mais sabia que isso era besteira , decidiu voltar pra guilda com sua irmã.

**x - Casa da Lucy - x**

Natsu entrava naquele quarto , o cheiro de sangue , aquele cheiro invadia suas narinas como uma faca cortando sobre a pele e o atingindo o estomago , principalmente por que aquele cheiro era dela .

-Há outro cheiro de sangue misturado , não reconheço quem é , mais Lucy deve ter lutado , Lucy perdeu por ter mais sangue dela ... o sequestrador deve ser algum mago .

-E quanto ao dinheiro - perguntou Gray - Eu devo ter por voltar de 30.000,00² que sobrou da ultima missão

-Eu devo ter uns 30.000,00² também - disse Natsu

-Eu completo com 40.000,00³ e resolvemos essa questão , amanhã as 15h aqui nos encontramos pra juntar o dinheiro , não se esqueçam.

-Então eu vou pra casa descansar e acho melhor fazerem o mesmo.

-Vocês podem ir na frente , vou ficar mais um pouco aqui e logo irei pra casa.

Assim que Gray e Erza saíram , Natsu socou a parede estava demasiado nervoso , queria ter a amiga de volta ao seu lado , dormir admirando o rosto da maga que muitas vezes nem sabia que Natsu estaria ali , a admirando e que iria embora antes do sol nascer para a maga não lhe repreender , mais mesmo assim queria ver o rosto zangado da amiga o expulsando por invadido o apartamento pela janela , o sorriso que ilumina todos os dias do Natsu , a pessoa que está sempre nas piores e melhores situações com ele e com o Happy , é uma amiga insubstituível , ele a queria de volta imediatamente , mesmo sabendo ser impossível , ele teria de esperar.

Deitou sobre a cama da amiga , lembrou do seu doce cheiro de baunilha e logo adormeceu sobre seus pensamentos.

* * *

¹ por volta de R$2.500,00

² por volta de R$700,00

³ por volta de R$1100,00

Esse capitulo ficou um pouco pequeno me desculpem , logo postarei o 3 capitulo , pode ser provável que tenha mais de 3 , mais ainda não sei , só espero que tenha alguém lendo , mesmo que sejam ''fantasminhas'' , eu espero estar agradando , e mais uma vez desculpem pelos erros de português.


	3. Confissão

Deitou sobre a cama da amiga , lembrou do seu doce cheiro de baunilha e logo adormeceu sobre seus pensamentos.

**( Dia seguinte )**

-Droga , acabei adormecendo aqui ontem - falou Natsu se levantando e olhando para o relógio - já são 10h - resmungou Natsu se espreguiçando , olhava ao seu redor e via aquela maldita bagunça e sentia aquele maldito cheiro , aquele cheiro de sangue dela , não que ele não gostasse do sangue dela , mais preferia ele dentro do corpo da Lucy. Decidiu ir pra guilda , não tinha nada pra fazer e não suportava mais aquele maldito cheiro.

**x - Fairy Tail - x**

(5 minutos depois)

Ainda era muito cedo para a maioria dos magos , na guilda poucas pessoas estavam presentes , entre elas estavam Mirajane e Lisanna , logo que Natsu viu Lisanna se lembrou da cena que a mesma fez durante a tarde passada e quando voltou de seus pensamentos Lisanna aproximava-se com a cabeça baixa.

-Natsu , eu...eu vim pedir desculpas por ontem , eu estava com ciumes por eu sair do seu foco , eu fui egoísta , eu queria você só pra mim , por que ... por que eu gosto de você - deu enfase a ultima frase para que ficasse bem claro ja que estava muito nervosa.

Natsu a olhava assustado com suas palavras e ainda estava um pouco nervoso com as calunias que Lisanna fez sobre a Lucy.

-Sabe Natsu , quando você está perto de mim eu me sinto bem , eu sou só eu mesma perto de você , de certa forma , eu quero seu sorriso pra mim todos os dias , eu sei que esse é um sentimento de mais do que amizade , isso se chama amor , e eu quero saber se o que você sente por mim é realmente amizade ou se você se sente como eu.

Natsu ficou quieto um pouco , abaixou sua cabeça , e logo que imediato ele abraçou a pequena maga , todos que estavam presentes na guilda agora observavam atentamente a tudo o que acontecia , Mirajane era a unica que não dava atenção e limpava o balcão ela ja previa o que ia acontecer.

-Gomen Lisanna , eu não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos - Uma unica Lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lisanna

-Tudo bem Natsu - Lisanna limpou a unica lagrima e se soltou dos braços do amigo , sorriu e continuou - na verdade eu já imaginava , mesmo que você não tenha percebido , todos ou pelo menos a maioria já notou que seu coração está preso a outra pessoa , só falta você mesmo perceber isso.

Nisso Lisanna correu pra trás do balcão e abraçou a irmã

-Mira-nee , eu fiz tudo o que eu pude , eu desisto - uma ultima lagrima caiu sobre o rosto da jovem que limpou quase que imediatamente abrindo um grande sorriso

-Eu te avisei desde o começo não ? a Lucy e o Natsu são como irmãos , nem Natsu nem Lucy se veriam longe um do outro , quem sabe um dia eles passem a ser mais do que irmãos ? isso só mesmo o tempo pode nos dizer por enquanto temos que esperar pra ver.

Natsu meio constrangido com tudo aquilo , todos o olhavam , decidiu ir tomar um ar , saiu da guilda andando , decidiu ir pra casa almoçar e logo ir pra casa da Lucy.

**x - Casa da Lucy - x**

(14 horas )

-Acabei chegando um pouco mais cedo do que o combinado , agora terei que ficar suportando aquele cheiro , Kuso - Natsu havia pedido pra Happy ir passar o dia com Wendy e Charlie , ja que só permitiriam a entrada de 3 se Happy fosse ele não poderia entrar , Natsu estava impaciente , entrou no apartamento e não sentiu aquele cheiro , parecia que alguém havia limpado-o, Erza deve ter pedido para alguém limpar. Impaciente Natsu começou a procurar algo nas coisas da Lucy que o entre tesse , abriu a gaveta da comoda e achou uma das novelas que ela escrevia, Natsu não era muito fã de novelas mais decidiu ler pela falta do que fazer . A história contava sobre uma mulher e um homem que se amavam embora nenhum dos dois admitissem nem pra si mesmos até que um dia a mulher desapareceu e nunca mais voltou , logo o homem foi procura-lá e descobriu que ela havia se casado com um amigo de infância dela e que agora ela cuidava da casa e não tinha mais tempo pra ficar com o amigo , e o homem percebeu a falta que ela fazia pra ele , ele percebeu o quanto a amava e o quanto não podia ficar longe dela , mais agora era tarde de mais , ambos não podiam fazer mais nada , assim o homem passou o resto de sua vida solitário. Natsu estava pensativo , algo o incomodava naquela história .

Logo deu 15h , Erza e Gray chegaram e logo juntaram o dinheiro , estavam revisando os planos quando deu 16h30min decidiram que estava na hora de irem. Logo pegaram a localização da rua e seguiram em direção a mesma , assim que chegaram a entrada notaram que era um condomínio de casas ,e que todas as casas ali já estavam abandonadas , seguiram até a casa de número 123 e era a com a melhor condição , logo que entraram deram de cara com a cena de duas cadeiras onde Lucy estava amarrada em uma e com um homem de pé atrás dela lhe apontando uma faca sobre o pescoço e um homem de boa aparência sentada sobre a outra cadeira que mais parecia um trono.

-Bem-vindos , espero que não tenhamos nenhum problema não é ? - sorriu sarcasticamente o homem melhor vestido

-Trouxemos o dinheiro exato como queriam , como irá ocorrer a troca ? - Erza negociava com o homem

-Nos deem o dinheiro para contarmos - afirmou o homem

-E que garantia nós temos que vocês iram devolver a Lucy sem machuca-lá depois ? - Gray gritava nervoso enquanto falava

-Vocês não tem opção , terão que confiar na gente - abriu mais um sorriso sarcástico o homem

Natsu estava quase explodindo o local junto com aqueles malditos homem , mais Lucy ainda estava com uma faca apontada pra ela , ele não poderia fazer nada. Erza caminhava calmamente até o homem lhe dando a maleta e voltando pra junto dos outros dois magos , Lucy parecia desacordada , estava de olhos fechados , parecia exausta e estava com muitos machucados o que fazia Natsu aumentar seu ódio cada vez que olhava cada machucado.

-Ok tudo certo - Dizia o homem depois de contar todo o dinheiro - será o seguinte , nós iremos deixa-lá na praça central a meia-noite de hoje , como nós sabemos que vocês são magos se a entregássemos vocês poderiam tentar alguma gracinha , e só apareçam na praça depois que enviarmos algum sinal.

-Kuso , você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara , nos devolva-a agora , eu irei te fritar seu maldito - Natsu gritava nervoso tentando ir em direção ao homem ,sendo segurado pela Erza .

O homem apertava cada vez mais a faca sobre o pescoço da Lucy e ja mostrava os dentes com a dor , ainda desacordada.

-Natsu se controle - gritou Erza - nós aceitamos , mais saiba que se ela não estiver lá a meia-noite fique ciente que iremos lhe procurar até os confins do inferno e iremos quebrar cada um de seus ossos - dizia Erza com uma cara assustadora - e quanto as chaves da Lucy , é melhor devolve-las também .

Logo Gray e Erza puxando Natsu saíram do local e se dirigiram a casa da loira , eles no momento não poderiam fazer nada.

-Agora é só esperar até meia-noite - dizia Gray com os braços cruzados e totalmente impaciente .

* * *

Olá pessoal , mais uma vez um capitulo não muito longo , não sei se irei acabar no 4 ou no 5 mais do 5 provavelmente não irá passar , se puderem deixar alguma Review eu agradeço , espero realmente que estejam gostando , mais uma vez me perdoem pelos erros de português.


	4. Volta

Eram exatamente 18h , Natsu estava impaciente , queria Lucy de volta imediatamente , quando se lembrou de que o apartamento havia sido limpo por alguém , decidiu perguntar pra Erza se havia sido ela.

-Erza ...

-Ela saiu já faz um tempo - Disse Gray interrompendo Natsu

-Quando foi que ela saiu que eu não vi ? - disse Natsu confuso

-Quando você estava ai no mundo da Lua - disse Gray provocando

-Quem estava no mundo da Lua seu malditos de olhos puxados ?

Ambos se encaravam e estavam prontos pra lutar , quando alguém entra como um raio dando um soco sobre a cabeça de cada um dos magos.

-Calem-se - Erza respirou fundo - Eu consegui algumas informações sobre os sequestradores.

Natsu e Gray a encaravam esperando que ela continuasse a contar o que havia descoberto.

-Aparentemente eles só procuram dinheiro , eles tem sequestrado muitas garotas recentemente , e todas são de famílias ricas , eles devem achar que Lucy ainda é a herdeira dos Heartfilia , então nada de pensar em planos absurdos , vamos pegar a Lucy e de volta e não faremos mais nada intenderam ?

-Ãn ? Temos que espancar até a morte quem maltratou a Lucy - dizia Natsu furioso

-Chega Natsu , deu de confusão desde que Lucy esteja bem não faremos mais nada e está decidido.

Natsu não estava satisfeito , mais por enquanto ele só queria ver a Lucy bem perto dele.

Já eram meia-noite e meia e nenhum sinal havia aparecido , eles estavam ficando mais e mais impacientes quando uma pedra bateu sobre a janela , eles olharam pela mesma e viram um homem a correr , provavelmente esse era o sinal , Natsu pulou pela janela e correu como se sua vida dependesse disso , logo viu um banco , o banco com o corpo da amiga , sim era Lucy.

-Luceeee, estamos aqui Luce - Gritava Natsu para Lucy

Lucy abriu os olhos devagar , seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido pela luta que teve quando foi raptada .

**Luce POV'**

Meu corpo estava bastante dolorido , eu ouvi alguém me chamando eu sabia de quem era aquela voz que sempre me salva de qualquer dificuldade que eu passe , era Natsu gritando pelo meu nome.

-Na-tsu - sussurrei pausadamente

-Você está bem Lucy ? - ele me ajudou a levantar

-De certo modo sim -Sorri pra ele

Ele me abraçou.

-Eu senti sua falta , eu tinha medo que você não voltasse e me deixasse só , eu estava com medo de acontecer de novo e eu perder alguém importante pra mim - ele me apertava muito , como se nunca mais fosse ter outra chance

-Natsu , minhas costas doem - ele me soltou e olhou nos meu olhos

-Gomen , eu senti sua falta , eu quero sempre está perto de você , nunca mais deixarei algo como isso acontecer - dizia ele na pura inocência , me abraçou novamente mais com mais delicadeza

-Não seja bobo Natsu , você não pode sair falando para as pessoas que quer sempre estar perto delas com essa inocência , elas podem entender errado sabia ? - eu ria levemente dele

-Não estou sendo inocente Lucy , eu sei muito bem o que falei

Ele me fitava , um pouco vermelho.

-Natsu ... - A esse ponto eu fazia carinho sobre seus cabelos e passava minha mão para suas bochechas.

-Lucy ... Natsuu vocês estão bem ? - Dizia Gray e Erza se aproximando

Logo tirei minhas mão do rosto do Natsu e acenei pra eles , eles me levaram até em casa e mandaram eu descansar.

-Lucy , amanhã eu venho ver como você está , durma bem , qualquer coisa nos avise - disse Erza enquanto saia com Natsu e Gray

-Obrigada - eu sorria enquanto via eles saírem pela porta.

As luzes estavam apagadas , eu olhava pela janela e via algumas poucas estrelas , o dia não estava dos melhores , mais ainda haviam algumas estrelas que mesmo por trás das nuvens mostravam seu lembrei do que Natsu havia me falado mais cedo , eu corava em pensar sobre isso , e Lisanna o que havia acontecido com ela ? Por que eu tive que lembrar da Lisanna logo agora ? eu ainda pensava nela mesmo em momentos quando o Natsu parece apenas meu , adormeci pensando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

* * *

Essa fic está bastante OOC não acham ? .-.

sinto muito por isso , e agradeço por quem está acompanhando , o final acontecerá no 5º capitulo , se puderem deixar algumas Review ;c

Enfim , desculpem pelos erros de português e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Abaixo de uma arvore

O dia amanheceu , estava frio , ventava ... ventava ... o que deveria ser impossível já que eu estou dentro da minha casa ... a janela ... estava aberta e quem dormia do meu lado ? sim sim Natsu e Happy sobre a cabeça do mesmo.

-Lucee - Natsu resmungou enquanto ainda dormia

Eu devo ter corado na hora.

-Muito fofo - sorri

Natsu logo depois foi abrindo os olhos confuso , logo se deu conta de onde estava , estávamos um de frente pro outro , nossos olhos se encontravam.

-Não vai me expulsar ? - Olhou pra mim duvidoso

Eu fechei os olhos e levantei da cama logo após , eu estava irritada , como ele tinha o dom de estragar um momento ?

-Sumam do meu apartamento , e NÃO ENTREM PELA JANELA - gritei dando enfase a ultima frase.

-Lucy assustadora - dizia Happy

Logo Natsu saia sorrindo junto com Happy , como ele tinha a capacidade de sorrir em um momento como esse ?

-Kuso , o que acontece ? - disse pra mim mesma

Meu coração batia mais desesperadamente , julguei que fosse pela raiva que eu estava sentindo , Natsu estava diferente de um certo modo , o sorriso dele parece mais atraente , meu coração fica mais desesperado quando estou perto dele , mais do que o normal ... merda não pode ser ... no que eu estou pensando ? decidi fazer algo pra comer e passar o dia inteiro em casa , fiquei a manhã e a tarde inteira escrevendo minhas novelas , alguém havia mexido na minha gaveta , mais não me importei muito ja que não tinha nada importante.

As horas passaram e já eram 19h30min , decidi parar de escrever por hoje , resolvi ir tomar um ar , peguei um casaco e fui andando pela cidade sem rumo , cheguei até um canto da cidade onde havia uma praça , haviam muitas árvores ao redor da praça e apenas uma ao centro , fui até a arvore do centro e sentei sobre suas raízes , olhei para o céu , inacreditavelmente estava belo e limpo , haviam muitas estrelas no céu mesmo fazendo tanto frio , eu deitei para admirar as estrelas , fechei os olhos por alguns minutos e me lembrei de todos que sempre estam ao meu lado , aquele que me levou pra guilda e que eu gosto tanto ... gosto ? será essa a palavra certa ?

-Natsu - sussurrei baixinho

-Hm ? eu estou aqui - disse alguém deitado ao meu lado

-Natsu ? - abri os olhos assustada - o que faz aqui ?

Natsu parecia pensativo , nossos olhos se encontraram por um segundo e ele desviou.

-Lucy , você tem algum amigo de infância ?

-Amigo de infância ? não que eu lembre , por que a pergunta ?

-Nada não - ele sorriu

Meu coração mais uma vez disparou com aquele sorriso

-Lucy ... tem alguém que você goste ?

Eu corei.

-Gos-gostar ? em que sentido ?

-No sentido de amor , no sentido de casal - ele dizia com cara de inocente

-Não pensava que você se interessava nesse assunto

-A eu venho pensando de um tempo pra cá ... mais Lucy , qual é o sentimento de amar alguém ? o que você sente quando ama alguém ?

-Bom , muitas pessoas descrevem como borboletas no estomago - eu olhava para as estrelas enquanto falava - Mais sabe , eu não acho que possa ser descrito só assim , na minha opinião o amor vem da amizade , quando você começa a ver um amigo e forma diferente , quando passa apenas algumas horas separado da pessoa você sente falta dela , quando essa pessoa é muito amiga de outra pessoa e você fica com ciumes quando ela está com o amigo ... quando você sente seu coração pulsar mais rápido quando a pessoa está presente , quando você quer o sorriso da pessoa apenas para você , existem vários sentimentos que só uma pessoa apaixonada pode descrever , e cada um tem seu próprio jeito de amar - suspirei

-Lucy , e quando a pessoa é sequestrada e eu sinto falta dela , do cheiro dela , das suas expressões zangadas e felizes , isso também pode ser considerado amor ?

-Também pode ser considerado amor - eu disse na inocência ,enquanto ainda olhava para o céu

O silencio pairou , eu comecei a raciocinar sobre o que ele disse , sequestrada ... falta dela ... expressões ... arregalei os olhos no mesmo momento e olhei para o Natsu , ele estava levemente corado .

-Natsu , vo-você está apaixonado por mi-mim ? - disse gaguejando

-Eu não sei , eu não tenho certeza - disse ele evitando olhar pra mim - como eu faço pra descobrir ?

-Bom tem um jeito de você descobrir -corei

-Sério ? qual qual ? -disse ele agora me olhando

-Assim ... -me aproximei dele - coloca a mão na minha cintura

Enquanto ele colocava a mão sobre a minha cintura eu passei a mão sobre o rosto dele o trazendo pra perto do meu , nós já sentíamos a respiração um do outro , eu dei um pequeno selinho , ele me deu outro , eu entreabri a boca e ele fez o mesmo , começamos um beijo , um beijo quente , doce e terno. Depois de algum tempo nossos pulmões imploravam por ar , nos separamos.

-Natsu , o que você sentiu depois disso ?

Eu estava corada e evitava contato visual , ele estava pensativo.

-Luce , seria muito egoísta se eu quisesse que você não fizesse isso com mais ninguém só comigo ?

-Natsu - eu o abracei

Ele me correspondeu no abraç foi o começo da nossa história juntos , em uma noite estrelada abaixo de uma arvore , sobre a iluminação do brilho dos olhos de ambos os magos, e sobre o som dos corações apaixonados que ressoava sobre o ar.

* * *

Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado , vou tentar melhorar da próxima vez , se puderem deixar uma Review sobre o que vocês não gostaram e gostaram vão me ajudar bastante , enfim beijinhos e até a próxima.

3'


End file.
